


The Last One

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Milligan and Dawn Summers meet in a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Buffy The Vampire Slayer or Supernatural.

“So what’s a new girl like you doing in a place-” he saw right away as the girl he was talking raised her eyebrow that his pick-up line wasn’t going to get him anywhere before he even finished the sentence and shut his mouth. It was a stupid line anyways and he wasn’t sure why he was trying to use it in the first place.  
  
“Sorry,” he said, fully expecting her continue past his table and rejoin her table full of older adults. He was technically too young to be in this bar as well but Bernie never checked IDs.  All the teens who liked to come kept their mouth shut about it, not telling anyone who might have a problem with it. Thankfully, the girl didn’t seem to hold it against him and smiled at him.  
  
“I’m Adam,” he said instead. The pretty brunette smiled.  
  
“Dawn.”  
  
“You’re visiting?” He asked even though he knew the answer was yes. Windom wasn’t exactly a large town and she looked around his age. If she was a local he would have run into her before. He was pretty sure he would have remembered a face like her’s.  
  
“Yeah, we have a friend here,” she said while she took a few steps closer to the table he was sitting at alone.  
  
“So how long are you going to be in town for?” Adam asked. He was hoping for awhile, maybe even all summer like him before he went back to school in the fall.  
  
“I don’t know it depends on how the visit goes,” she sat down while she spoke. There sounded like there was more to that story but he wasn’t sure he was at the point where he could pry into that or not.  
  
“So where are you from?” he asked instead as he took a sip of his drink.  
  
“Well a few places really,” she said, “but right now Rome.” Adam’s eyebrows raised at that. He had always wanted to go to Rome. He had always wanted to go somewhere outside of the midwest but Wisconsin was the furthest he had ever lived.  
  
“You live in Rome?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m going to school there.”  
  
“Oh really? What’s your major?”  
  
“Linguistics.”  
  
“I’m going to the University of Wisconsin granted, it’s not anywhere close to being Rome but at least it’s out of Minnesota.”  
  
“And you?” Dawn asked it took him a moment to backtrack the conversation to get what Dawn was asking.  
  
“I’m pre-med.” Dawn looked impressed.  
  
“Are you going to be a doctor?” Adam nodded.  
  
“That’s the plan,” he said even though the anatomy and pre-med classes that he was taking were kicking his ass and making him rethink his plan to be a doctor. He was still planning on it for the moment though.   
  
The two fell into a steady conversation as the two of talked about school, work, and just life in general. They kept talking for what seemed like hours and minutes at the same time. They both jumped when a voice came from behind them.  
  
“Dawn, we’re going home.” Adam looked behind to see the short blond that Dawn had mentioned was her older sister that was also kind of like her mom but she had changed the conversation shortly after so that’s all he really knew. There were two people behind her a dark haired man and red-haired women but they didn’t speak so they easily faded into the background leaving the two sisters in the forefront. Dawn turned to look at her sister her face and voice of annoyance.  
  
“I’m not ready to go yet,” she said but she turned around to him giving him a grin that made him feel dizzy and happy at the same time. She was so gorgeous and cute and interesting. He didn’t want her to go either...ever.  
  
“Dawn,” her sister’s voice invaded his state of happiness and even worse Dawn’s.  


* * *

  
She couldn’t believe Buffy was butting into this. Couldn’t she see how cute Adam was and how much she liked him? She stood up and pulled her sister to the other side of the room so that Adam hopefully wouldn’t be able to overhear their conversation because that would make an already embarrassing situation even more unbearable. Dawn decided to pull her further- into the ladies room so that Xander couldn’t overhear either.  
  
“Buffy, what are you doing?” she asked her sister who had her mom face on again like she disapproved of this. Like she didn’t want her to have sex which was so hypocritical that she snapped.  
  
“You had sex when you were 16!”  
  
“And look how that turned out!” Buffy yelled right back. Dawn calmed herself down she wasn’t just a teen anymore ruled by her hormones she could discuss this calmly and rationally and put her Psych 1010 class to good use.  
  
“Look, Buffy, you’re not my legal guardian anymore. You are no longer responsible for the decisions that I make. You’re not my parent, you’re my sister. I know it’s been kind of hard for you to make that transition but sometimes you have to let me make my own decisions.” Dawn put her arms on top of Buffy’s shoulders and tried to catch her sister’s eyes. It took a long moment before her sister actually looked at her and even longer before her sister sighed.  
  
“He is cute,” her sister conceded. Dawn smiled, that he was. She knew it wouldn’t last forever, in fact, it wouldn’t last probably more than a few days while they were here but he was cute, charming and easy to talk to he would definitely prove to be entertaining while they were here.  


* * *

  
  
“Buffy,” Dawn said shuffling her feet nervously while wringing her hands. Buffy turned around. “Do you remember that guy from Windom?” she said willing her stomach to calm down from the churning though she didn’t know if it was due to nerve or...the other reason.  
  
“Yeah, about a month ago...Dawn what’s wrong?” Her sister’s voice was full of concern...which only it made it harder to say.  
  
“I’m pregnant.”


End file.
